


there has always been something weird about Hadrian James Potter

by sugar_00



Series: stories that I will never write [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, Harry is Hadrian here because I think it sounds badass, I love writing about him, Master of Death Harry Potter, there are many characters but they are actually just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar_00/pseuds/sugar_00
Summary: There has always been something weird about Hadrian James Potter - he was the Master of Death.
Series: stories that I will never write [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644700
Comments: 18
Kudos: 177





	there has always been something weird about Hadrian James Potter

**Author's Note:**

> a little something I wrote while on the bus going to school  
> hope you like it <3333 if you leave any kudos / comments I will be ecstatic

There has always been something weird about her baby, ever since the day he was born. At first Lily was hesitant to admit it but even in the world of magic it wasn’t normal for the shadows to curl around someone, the way they did around her baby. But she loved her son dearly and besides, they had more important things to care about (like Voldemort or the fact that James mistook the invisibility cloak for Harry’s blanket, _again_.)

In every reality Lily Potter dies, protecting her son.

\--

There has always been something weird about the boy, and it wasn’t just that he was a freak. It wasn’t the same as with her sister who could grow flowers on the palm of her hand. No, it was in the way he never cried and never talked, except for “yes, sir” and “no, sir” and, just this one time, “Aunt Petunia, what happened to my parents?” Before she could do anything, Vernon threw him into the cupboard, for upsetting his aunt. Petunia turned away from that mess. Years later, little Daisy is going to grow a flower on the palm of her hand and a young man clad in black to complement The color of his wild hair is going to come and tell her about Hogwarts. _Because no magical child should ever be punished for what’s in their nature_.

Petunia Dursley is going to ask herself, just this one time, if she should have done something.

—

There has always been something weird about Potter. Hagrid had told all of them the boy looked just like his father and Severus started hating him even before they met. But Hagrid wasn’t right. The boy was too pale too thin too calm, and his eyes too big too bright too green. Eyes the color of the killing curse.

Severus Snape couldn’t help but think that when the hat shouted “Slytherin”, history has began to change.

—

There has always been something weird about Hadrian and they all could see it. He seemed to be constantly surprised and it didn’t have anything to do with potions or transfiguration. No, it was that look of utter confusion when Draco gave him a chocolate frog or when Pansy congratulated him on mastering a spell, or when he saw a pile of Christmas presents addressed for him. Hadrian looked at the colorful packages with so much bafflement as if he couldn’t believe that someone would want their time or money on him. It was in the way he flinched away from any form of physical contact. It was in the way he always sat at the end of the classroom and never talked back to teachers. Slytherins saw all of it and knew that they have to protect this too thin boy because children aren’t their parents and Hadrian was one of them.

And it took him a long time but Hadrian accepted that in Slytherin, he found family.

—

There has always been something weird about Harry Potter, about whom Ginny had read all the stories. He was nothing like the golden hero she had expected. He wasn’t loud, he rarely ever smiled, there was nothing red or gold about him. If Ginny had to paint him, she would use silver, white, electric green, and the deepest shade of black. He was all sharp edges, perfect manners, and cold smiles.

After her first year, when Ginny looked at Harry Potter, sometimes she would see Tom Riddle in his place. She never told this anyone.

—

There has always been something weird about Harry. Sirius knew it but couldn’t understand until the moment when he realized that Harry didn’t have his own smell. His godson smelled like wet soil, garden snakes, and the world right after a storm but Sirius couldn’t recognize any emotions. Happiness, sadness, hope, pain - they all had their characteristic smell but there was none of them around Harry. It reminded Sirius of what Remus had told him about black holes which absorb everything around them.

When Sirius fell through the Veil, his last thought was _This. This is what Harry smells like._

—

There has always been something weird about The Boy Who Lived. Each time Lord Voldemort met him, the boy seemed to be something _more_ and something _less_ at the same time. He had this strange glow in his eyes and he looked like he was more comfortable around the dead than the living. When green touched red (the spells matched the eyes of their opponents), The Boy Who Lived died and for a moment, he knew only whiteness and light. Then he came back and Lord Voldemort became Tom Riddle because everyone is human at the end. — There has always been something weird about Hadrian James Potter but only he knew why. He has always heard the whispers of death. He has always known when someone was going to die. It was a strange ability, even for a child in whose veins sang magic. The child grew up, collected the cloak, the stone and the wand, and finally felt complete. Sometimes he let people be seen and they always wondered who was this man with a peculiar symbol on the back of his neck, and why did he seem so familiar? He came for the people he respected - Minerva McGonagall gasped when she saw him. He made sure that they would die when it was their time - after almost falling under a car, Scorpius Malfoy ran to his dad and said that a man who saved him looked just like daddy’s friend from the photo album. He danced with old, rich, women, muggles, and people of color because in his eyes they were all equal.

There has always been something weird about Hadrian James Potter - he was the Master of Death.


End file.
